At present, the positive electrode material for the commercial lithium-ion battery is mainly lithium cobalt oxide (LiCoO2). The electrochemical performance of LiCoO2 material is relatively stable, the cycle performance is good, the voltage platform is high, and the compatibility with the electrolyte is good. However, LiCoO2 has a low capacity at a lower voltage, for example, 140 mAh/g, and the capacity utilization rate is low. When the charging voltage increased to 4.45-4.6 V, the amount of delithium can be more than 75%. Due to the excessive amount of delithiation, an irreversible transformation of the crystal structure inside occurs in lithium cobalt oxide material, resulting in decay of capacity and cycle performance. In addition, with the increase of element Co releasing from lithium cobalt oxide positive electrode material at a high voltage, the oxygen release of the crystal structure occurs. The oxygen released from LiCoO2 reacts with the electrolyte to generate a large amount of gas, which deteriorates the storage performance of the cell, thereby further deteriorating the overall performance of the cell.